Up, Down, and All Around
Kaitlin and friends go exploring in a cave, but have some troubles navigating. Episode Summary Kaitlin and her friends are taking a walk through the forest. Savannah feels as if they've never had any luck with forests. Olivia agrees. She mentions the two Cat Clan encounters, Kaitlin living in the forest, and Kaitlin and Emma's expedition. Emma thinks they should be more careful this time. That's when Casha points out a cave. Macy already knows this isn't going to end up well. Kaitlin tells her to relax and to just have fun. Macy is still unsure about this. The girls enter the cave, and it's astonishing. It's all rainbow-colored and sparkly. It's like nothing they've ever seen before. Casha asks Macy if she's still unsure about this. Macy admits that she feels better about things now. Kaitlin is getting some weird vibes from this place. She starts tripping out and thinking rainbow-related thoughts. Maddy isn't sure how relevant this segment of the episode is. But then she starts feeling it too. Macy begins to feel unsure again until the vibes get to her too. Emma tells everyone to snap out of it, because now they're lost in the cave. Everyone snaps out of it and realizes it too. Casha wonders how they're supposed to get out of here. That's when they spot multiple paths. Kaitlin suggests that everyone splits up. Kaitlin and Emma go in the first path, Casha the second, Macy the third, Olivia and Savannah the fourth, and Maddy and Kayla the fifth. Kaitlin and Emma's path is filled with bats. Emma hates bats so she wants to get out of there as fast as possible. Kaitlin agrees. Casha's path ends up just being a fun slide to get out. Casha is happy that she chose this path. The best part is that it's made of rainbow sorbet. Macy's is just an obstacle course of stalagmites and stalactites. Macy isn't very thrilled. Olivia and Savannah have a flooded ground and snakes in their path. They freak out and run as fast as they can. Maddy and Kayla's path includes a bridge and a bottomless pit. They think it looks very sketchy. Eventually, all the girls make it out from their paths. Kaitlin and Emma are covered in bat droppings. Casha is full from all the rainbow sorbet. Macy is covered in scratches from her maze. Olivia and Savannah are soaking wet with snake bites. Maddy and Kayla come out just fine, even though they almost died in a bottomless pit. Kaitlin wonders what kind of cave that even was. They go back around to the front only to find out it's the Mystery Cave. Savannah thinks that's odd. Kayla vows to never come back to this cave ever again. The rest of the girls agree. Production Information * CGI is used on some of the set, mainly the bats and snakes * The rainbow trip-out was almost cut from the episode due to its drug reference Trivia * The episode title is most likely a reference to the lyrics featured in the theme for Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure, "up and down and all around" * Olivia mentions their other forest adventures from "A Different Type Of Culture", "The Trouble With Maddie", "Welcome to the Forest", and "The Road Less Taken" * The following can be seen in the trip-out: ** My Little Pony ** Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii ** Lucky Charms ** Barney ** The Double Rainbow Song * The Slider remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard when Casha is sliding down the slide * The bottomless pit sign is exactly that from the ''Gravity Falls ''episode "Bottomless Pit!" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles